


it all starts with <3

by parisianwalkways (akaeijis)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Another Attempt at Humor, Comedy, M/M, Multiple Pov, adam is rly cool i rly admire him and how respectful and considerate he is, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeijis/pseuds/parisianwalkways
Summary: Javier opens his mouth, unsure what to say. Then before he knows it, Yuzuru is walking away.His phone suddenly rings. Javier looks down. There's a simultaneous ding around the locker room.‘you have been added to the Figure Skating Betting Pool Group Chat! How long will it take for Yuzuru Hanyu to realize he’s dating Shoma Uno? Place your bets here!’(What Yuzuru doesn’t realize is that he’s kinda, sorta, already dating Shoma.)





	it all starts with <3

Things are a bit weird when Yuzuru lands in Korea. Maybe it’s the six security guards, the long flight from Canada, wearing a suit, or maybe it’s just his first real appearance ever since the injury.

Or maybe it’s because he got his first text back from Shoma.

He watched the men’s short for the team event before he left, just to get a taste back for the competition, to slowly ease back in. He’s been watching every competition this season since his withdrawal, since his injury.

So he shot Shoma a text, right before his flight.

 _Yuzuru: Congratulations Sho-chan_ _(ᗒᗨᗕ)_ !! You did amazing!!!! I’m about to head to Korea right now!!!

Then Shoma replied.

_Shoma: Thank you, Yuzu-kun. Have a safe flight. I’ll see you when you land? My hotel number is 217._

Okay, that was normal. But not the next part. Yuzuru Hanyu was not prepared for the next part.

_Shoma: <3_

In the car to the Olympic Village, he showed the conversation to Brian who choked on his coffee, then pushed the phone back to Yuzuru. He muttered something about ‘youthful romance’ or among those lines. Yuzuru’s English isn’t that good still.  

Things are weird.

 

 

-

 

 

When he finally gets settled in his hotel, his first instinct is to sleep. He doesn’t want to get jet-lagged, so the best option is always to get your sleeping schedule on track. It’s only six in the evening. Yuzuru isn’t sure if that’s a good time to sleep or still too early.

He thinks back to the text Shoma sent him.

Maybe he can just visit Shoma, they can talk, and it will be a pretty okay time to sleep. They still have practice.

He showers, especially massaging his face so he doesn’t get tired. Hopefully, in his pajamas, he can reach Shoma’s door without anyone else interrupting. It isn’t like he doesn’t want to see the rest of Team Japan, or the rest of the world, he’s just a bit tired right now.

He reaches 217, knocks, before the Doubts start piling. What if Shoma wasn’t in his room right now? What if he was eating out, or in the common area? Why didn’t he text Shoma that he was back or he was coming? What did the heart mean? Was it even a heart?

The door clicks to reveal a slightly bewildered Shoma, bed hair and droopy eyes and Yuzuru forgets all of his doubts. Shoma was always a direct person, no need for shortcuts or side streets.

“Ah, Yuzu-kun!” Shoma hugs him and all the air knocks out of Yuzuru. Shoma lets go, a bit sooner than Yuzuru would have liked and a bit longer than what Yuzuru thought was normal. “Come in.” Shoma opens up the door, allowing Yuzuru to enter.

“Excuse me,” Yuzuru mutters, allowing the door to shut behind them softly. “Were you sleeping?”

“I was about to, since we have a practice schedule for tomorrow.” Shoma rubs his eyes. “You should sleep too.”

Yuzuru stills. Sleep? He did come with the intention of sleeping as an endgame, but now he has so many emotions running through. The fact he hasn’t seen Shoma’s face in months, how there’s so much to talk about, so much to catch up with, but here’s Shoma, stating that they should just, simply, sleep.

Yuzuru opens his mouth. Then closes it.

Shoma sighs, reaching for the edge of Yuzuru’s right sleeve, and drags him to Shoma’s bed. It’s a small twin, with a little television by the foot. City lights filter through the window. Shoma gets under the covers and tugs Yuzuru in. Yuzuru feels like everything is still a bit like a fever dream, so he gets under the covers as well, without comprehending what is actually happening.

It’s not like they haven’t had a sleepover before, or haven’t shared a bed. It’s just. Weird.

Yuzuru just has so many thoughts, questions, emotions running through his head at the same time. Shoma, on the other hand, takes everything one at a time.

“Stop thinking too much,” Shoma sighs, reaching for Yuzuru’s hand. They’re both sharing a pillow, Shoma fitting in the crook of Yuzuru’s shoulders. Shoma intermingles their hands. “I missed you.”

And just like that. Shoma managed to compress thousands and thousands of things he wanted to say into three little words.

“Me too.” Yuzuru finds himself saying.

“How’s your ankle?”

Yuzuru gulps. “It’s okay. I’m on painkillers right now.”

Shoma sighs, rubbing his thumb back and forth on Yuzuru’s palm. Yuzuru’s pulse heightens. “Just take care of yourself.”

Yuzuru’s mouth starts running without him meaning too. “I should be back at my room, training-”

“Yuzuru,” Shoma looks up at him, using his other, empty hand to run across the planes of Yuzuru’s face. “I don’t want to keep you from training or prevent you from being the best. But right now, I think we should sleep.” Then Shoma’s lips touch Yuzuru’s collarbones.

“Okay.” Yuzuru says and allows himself to be embraced in Shoma’s warmth. Shoma is always warm.

 

 

-

 

 

The morning is a bit of a blur: Shoma’s alarm goes off, he curses, shakes Yuzuru up, tells him to get into gear, and that he’ll see Yuzuru at practice.

Then practice is over, a bit too soon, composed of step sequences and simple spins. Yuzuru ends with a single triple axel.

While he and Shoma return back to the village, Keiji is by the common room kitchen, drinking tea.

“Ah, Yuzu! You’re back!” Keiji gets up to hug Yuzuru. “How’s your ankle? I didn’t see you come in.”

“Yeah, I came back last night. My ankle’s healing.” Yuzuru leaves it off vaguely. Shoma rubs his eyes, standing there the awkward way he does.

“Oho, last night?” Keiji turns away from Yuzuru and winks to Shoma. Shoma looks away.

Everything is weird.

 

 

-

 

 

“Hey, Javi, what does this mean?” Yuzuru asks Javier, holding the phone screen. He’s already done changing from their second practice. Javier inspects it. It’s a conversation between Yuzuru and Shoma (Javier guesses from the contact image), it’s all in loopy Japanese - except the last message. It’s a universal heart, composed of a ‘less than’ sign and a 3.

“A heart?” Javier offers. Then shrugs. Javier guesses they don’t use hearts in Japan? Or maybe not between couples?

But because Yuzuru is just standing there, lost, Javier asks him what’s wrong. Then Yuzuru answers, “Why would Shoma send me a heart?”

Javier feels himself laughing, shaking his head. “Yuzu,” Javier says in between, putting his bag on his shoulder. “You’re asking me why people send each other hearts when they’re dating?”

When Javier looks up from his locker, Yuzuru is there, confused.

“But we’re not dating?” Yuzuru says.

Javier opens his mouth, unsure what do say. Then before he knows it, Yuzuru is walking away.

His phone suddenly rings. Javier looks down. There's a simultaneous ding around the locker room. 

 _‘you have been added to the Figure Skating Betting Pool Group Chat! How long will it take for Yuzuru Hanyu to realize he’s dating_ Shoma Uno? Place your bets here!’

Javier checks the side, apparently, it’s owned by Adam from USA. All of the figure skating community is on. Except the two in question.

 

 

_Adam R: So I overheard that Yuzuru Hanyu doesn’t know he’s dating Shoma Uno._

_Evgenia M: What?? No way!!_

_Adam R: Overheard in the locker room._

_Jin B: thts true also me and nathan bet the day after the closing ceremony. $15 US_

_Nathan C: no_

_Nathan C: i bet end of the season. $20 US_

 

 

-

 

 

It’s a bit out of the blue, out of the ordinary - but Keiji knows that Yuzuru is anything but ordinary.

Things slightly fizzle out during the time period of competition. People still took their bets, but was most likely ignored, placed as a backburner distraction.

But now the closing ceremony is in a few days, only the gala to focus on, the media isn’t bad. And now Yuzuru marches in the cafeteria, bento in his left hand. He preps all his meals, to the T. His hyperfocus is truly amazing. He doesn't notice that the commotion in the cafeteria stills, that all eyes are on him, as he marches to where Team Japan is seated. Or, more importantly, Shoma.

He takes a seat next to Shoma and everyone is still watching them. Shoma stills his hand (chopsticks still in his mouth). When Yuzuru is done opening his lunch box, he takes a look at Team Japan.

Keiji notices that Satoko has her phone out.

Then Yuzuru looks at Shoma.

“Shoma, are you interested in dating?”

Keiji isn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. He settles for putting his head between his arms. He really, really, really doesn’t want to see how Shoma is doing - but he’s a good friend. So he does take a peek.

Shoma only looks. Confused. His eyes squinty and head tilted. “Uh.”

“I’ve never seen you interested in anyone. You’ve never told me.” Yuzuru takes a look around at Team Japan. “I mean, unless you don’t want to talk about it. I just want to know if you’re okay.”

Everyone is a bit silent, a bit shocked. (Keiji silently thanks heavenly beings that they’re speaking Japanese. Just imagine the international commotion.)

Kaori, gentle, sweet, Kaori, is the one who speaks up. “But, Yuzuru-sempai, aren’t you and-”

“Kaori,” Satoko stops her, quite literally. Slapping her own hand in front of the poor girl’s own. “That’s against the rules. Also my bet is the day after the closing ceremony. We have days.”

Rules? There are rules now? Keiji runs his hands through his face. He hasn’t kept up with the group chat since it’s mostly in English, but Satoko and Chris had summarized quite a bit.

(But it’s fine. Keiji placed a bet in between the Closing Ceremony and Worlds.)

“Bet?” Yuzuru asks, bringing Keiji out of his own thoughts.

“Uh,” Shoma pipes up. “Not really.”

“Oh.” Yuzuru quite literally, deflates. “Okay.”

Keiji spots Shoma get his phone out. At the same time, Keiji’s own phone beeps.

 

 

_Shoma: ???_

_Shoma: whats going on_

_Keiji: i dont know did something happen between you and yuzu???_

_Shoma: ???_

 

 

-

 

 

Jin reads through the new interviews, frowning. After his singles event, he found something new to focus on. The betting pool going around.

How did Yuzuru _not_ notice he and Shoma were dating? Does Yuzuru even read the interviews? He’s even present in a lot of them?

Jin Boyang snorts.

After screenshotting a bunch of interviews of both of them (AKA Shoma) being horribly obvious ( _he is my eternal goal, my eternal idol, my ultimate goal, i wish to follow him forever)_ and sends them to Nathan.

 

_Jin: should i just send these to yuzuru himself or is that against the rules_

_Nathan: i betted post season so dont_

_Nathan: also that is against the rules_

 

 

-

 

 

“Okay, but who wouldn’t want to date Shoma?” Yuzuru says, to really no one in particular, while lounging in the common room, the day before the Closing Ceremony. Javier is there. And worse. Adam.

“Hmm?” Adam says, suddenly interested, back perked up.

“I mean, he’s so cute! He’s like my puppy!” Yuzuru exclaims, hands going wild. He’s taking up about half the couch, legs up and head on the armrest. Javier raises an eyebrow. “I mean, not _mine_ , I don’t control him.”

Javier nods absentmindedly as Shoma enters the room, wearing a short sleeve and bedhead. Adam speaks up first, “Hi, Shoma!” Waving his arms excitedly.

“Hi,” Shoma says, slowly and roughly, but surely. Yuzuru points to the spot next to him.

“Hey!” Yuzuru says just the same amount of excitement Adam had, if not more. Shoma nods his head. Maybe he just woke up from a nap.

Yuzuru turns again and looks at Shoma, says something in Japanese, before taking his own jacket off and giving it to Shoma.

Javier isn’t sure if his own eyebrows could get raised even higher.

“Wow, did you already realize Yuzuru?” Adam asks.

“Realize what?” Yuzuru replies and Adam gestures to Shoma, who is putting the jacket on. “I asked if he was cold, so I gave him my jacket. I’ve done it before. Also, he said he likes it because they’re a bit bigger.”

Yuzuru frowns at that and crunches to turn to Shoma. Says something again. Shoma shrugged.

“I just said that I don’t get why he would like that my jacket is bigger because his own jackets aren’t the right size either.”

“Hmm.” Adam replies. “Maybe he likes it because it’s much bigger? Or because it’s yours?”

Yuzuru shrugs, half not listening as he’s already getting up. “Sorry, I have a meeting with my manager. I forgot.” Yuzuru again pats Shoma.

Javier has mixed emotions about the whole ordeal. He does like drama, especially this level drama. But Yuzuru is one of his best buds, partners in the world. Shoma’s also been there by his side for the past few years.

“So, when did you bet?” Adam asks him.

“Sometime when they’re practicing in Japan.” Javier says, without a hint of hesitation.

Shoma looks at them, dark eyes furrowed in concentration. He bites his lip, before taking out his phone and shoving it into their faces.

 

_“Hi! It’s Satoko here. Shoma asked me to translate to tell you, so he’s just going to show this to you. (Also I did not interfere at all. Promise.)_

_‘Keiji told me about the bet. I think it’s funny so it’s okay. I bet the day before the closing ceremony.’”_

 

 

-

 

 

Funnily enough, it’s someone sort of unrelated to the world of figure skating who makes Yuzuru Realize.

Maia is just there, gossiping with her new BFF Chloe Kim, “And Yuzuru’s totally oblivious. He doesn’t know.”

 

“Know what?” Someone asks them. Maia knows that voice. It’s someone she’s watched countless of interviews, programs, and actually _talked_ to. Oh, fuck. It’s Yuzuru himself. Maia keeps her phone armed close to her. She sees Alex turn from the vending machine he went to go get drinks. Nathan’s also there, silent on the couch.

“That you and Shoma are dating.” Chloe says, smiling as if she didn’t just drop the world of figure skating’s biggest bomb. As if she was just helping, giving advice. “I think it’s cute! I don’t really know a lot about figure skating but I do know you guys are pretty top-notch. I didn’t know you two were dating!”

In Maia’s peripheral, she sees Alex bang his head on the vending machine. Nathan sighs and starts typing on his phone furiously.

Maia can practically see the gears turning in her poor idol’s head.

“Oh my god.” He says after a while. Then he leaves his water and takes off.

It was like a hurricane just passed through.

“Does that mean the bet is off?” Nathan asks out of nowhere.

 

 

-

 

 

_Alex S: Chloe Kim (non figure skater) spilled to Yuzuru. She wasn’t on the bet. She didn’t know the rules._

_Adam R: well fuck._

_Satoko M: omg ???_

_Jin B: are you going to keep us posted satoko_

_Jin B: also does this mean the bet is off_

_Adam R: oh my god. I think Shoma himself is going to win the bet._

_Evgenia M: what???_

_Adam R: Shoma told me and Javi that he found out about the bet. Then he bet the day before the closing ceremony_

_Javier F: It’s true._

_Satoko M: yuzu just came here, looking for shoma, he’s going to the cafeteria right now!!_

 

 

-

 

 

Shoma hums as he takes a bite of steak his mother prepped for him. It’s only ten thirty and the cafeteria is quite empty, save for some older, non-figure skating athletes. Most of the athletes are done with their events or are actually competing. Everyone gets tired of the stuffy cafeteria after a while.

Shoma isn’t quite sure what urged him to say the day before the closing ceremony, but seriously, with all the people in on it, something should have happened. And Shoma has _some_ faith in Yuzuru.

The doors of the cafeteria open with, well, a bang. A dramatic one at that. Shoma looks up. There’s only one (1) person he knows is a bit dramatic like that.

(Well, really, it could be anyone. Shoma’s heard crazy stories about the Olympic Village.)

But Shoma knows it’s Yuzuru.

“SHOMA!” Yuzuru yells, very out of breath, hair messy. Shoma looks around for who Yuzuru is calling for. Oh wait. Yuzuru is calling for Shoma. He is Shoma.  

“Huh?” Shoma asks, pointing to himself. He’s only grateful that he didn’t recognize any other figure skaters around.

Yuzuru marches up to him, puts his hands on Shoma’s shoulders, and looks him dead in the eye.

(Shoma silently congratulates himself for winning.)

“Are we dating?” Yuzuru asks, eyes boring down. Shoma thinks their position is quite funny. Yuzuru standing tall and himself, sitting down on the cafe benches, his mother’s bento made for him.

“That’s what I thought.” Shoma replies.

“Oh.” Yuzuru says. And Shoma can see the emotions run through his eyes, like the ice scraping off of skates. Shoma sighs and takes Yuzuru’s hands in his own.

“It’s okay.” Shoma says. He’s known to have titanium nerves, for those nerves to never get nervous. Maybe this is the Olympic jittery feeling that everyone’s talking about. “I-I like you, Yuzu. K-kun.”

“I like you, Shoma.” Yuzuru says and Shoma allows himself a breath of relief. He knows Yuzuru’s emotions and thoughts are always fleeting and full and too much. Shoma prides himself that he’s glad that he can help Yuzuru take on those emotions one by one.

Shoma also thinks it’s somewhat poetic that Yuzuru is the one that’s able to get his own emotions in a fiery mix, feeling anxiety and happiness and terrified and inspired and complete - all at the same time.

“So, we’re dating.” Yuzuru says. Shoma nods. Yuzuru takes a seat next to him. “How long?”

“I don’t know,” Shoma takes a bite of his food. “I thought it just kind of happened. It’s okay, we never talked about it anyway.”

“But we never even kissed!”

Shoma feels himself choke.

After coughing for a good, solid minute, rice crumbling out of his mouth, and Yuzuru patting his back and giving him some water, Shoma recovers. “I just thought you weren’t ready for that.”

“Oh?” Yuzuru smiles and Shoma suddenly wants to crawl under the table and, he doesn’t know, die. “So you’re saying _you_ are ready?”

“How did you recover that fast?” Shoma turns around, trying to face the other way.

“Sorry, ha,” Yuzuru laughs and Shoma looks back. “Sorry, I’m just. A mess. But mostly happy.”

Shoma sighs. A happy one. He nudges the lunch box towards Yuzuru a bit.

“Here, let’s share. My mom prepped me my favorites.”

 

 

-

 

 

_Sunday, February 25th, Pyeongchang Olympic Closing Ceremony_

 

“Aha, and here’s Team Japan. Tell us Adam, we heard some interesting things went down in the Olympic Village, especially concerning Team Japan.”

“I may be frivolous, but I’m in no position to reveal what I cannot. But I can tell you it was interesting.”

“That’s it?”

“That is all.”

“How respectful of you, thank you Adam for taking the time to talk with us. We know how beloved you are with the American aud- Oh my god, Adam are you-”

“Seeing what you’re seeing? Yes.”

“Oh my, Jake, focus the camera, did you catch that? Shoma Uno, Japan’s figure skating silver medalist, kissing Yuzuru Hanyu, gold medalist. It as a small peck, but a kiss, nonetheless. Hanyu covered them both around the Japanese flag then Uno went on his toes to plant one on Yuzuru. Hopefully we can get an interview, or learn more-”

“My lips are sealed. Also, I think it would be best to hear everything out of their mouths. Like I said, things were interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> i like romcoms. tbh this isn't as funny as my other romcoms in my opinion. but i just wanted this out. i'm thinking of doing something more poetic next?? coming soon to theatres near you. idk. i didnt want to put all the Poetry (tm) into this one bc its mostly comedy but i kinda regret the. i jsut wanetd this out of my system 
> 
> thank you all for the nice comments on my last fic!! i'm seriously warmed up and i read them before i go to sleep!! 
> 
> (also the imagery of yuzuru and shoma wrapped in jpn flagged together?? insert rly good emojis) 
> 
> hmu [@akaeijis](https://twitter.com/akaeijis) on twitter


End file.
